The Suicide Squad
is the twelfth episode of Survivor: Sikuai. Summary Menyoroti After the close tribal council, some players were left with many questions. Meghan knows that she, Wes and Mike are on the outs now that Adnan got blindsided. Meghan decides to take a walk with Marle and the two discuss their options. Marle says that she'd be happy to work with Meghan, Mike and Wes. Meghan tells Marle she will discuss the possibility of a six-man alliance. Violet, Brenda, Bailey, Joaquin and Shelly come together to talk about their group. Brenda points out that they're with five and the other group is with six. They need an extra number. Joaquin then decides to suggest Timothy. Brenda shakes her head, not wanting to deal with Timothy at all. Shelly says that Mike would be perfect. He could play the middle-man position if he agrees. Brenda remembers the conversation between her, Shelly and Mike. The girls and Joaquin later agree. Marle sits with Gary and Timothy. Marle makes the conclusion that Joaquin has officially flipped. Timothy agrees and feels a bit down because of it. Gary asks Marle if there is a possibility to be in the majority. Marle says there is and right at that moment Meghan, Wes and Mike arrive. Marle says that it's clear a new group has been formed and that they need to target them. Marle has been informed that Bailey made the group so she needs to go first. Mike immediately dislikes Marle's attitude. However, she manages to impress the others. Mike makes a confessional, saying that he's impressed by how many people are following Marle. Challenge The challenge is won by Joaquin. Menyoroti Back from the challenge, everyone goes separate ways. Violet and Shelly decide to take a walk together to bond. Violet says that she's happy to finally be in a position to have power. She has felt down the past couple days and now she has some sort of family feeling, she's ready to battle it out. Shelly agrees and the two girls can't wait to eliminate Marle. However, Brenda wants to break the Joaquin-Timothy duo. Brenda admits to Bailey that she isn't sure about Joaquin's loyalty. Violet and Shelly then join. Shelly says that Marle should go because she's too dominant and she has a giant group walking behind her. If she goes, they have many options to go with. Brenda shrugs, she doesn't know what to do. Shelly then leaves again to talk with Mike. Shelly and Mike talk a lot about the game. Shelly then says that she's in a alliance of five and she wants to be with him in this game. She asks him if he would like to be part of the Suicide Squad. Mike says he would be happy to be part of that group because he hates to be a minion of Marle. Shelly then takes Mike to the group and makes him a official member of the Suicide Squad. Mike promises to keep his membership a secret and pretends to be with the other side. Tribal Council Bailey, Brenda, Gary, Joaquin, Marle, Meghan, Mike, Shelly, Timothy, Violet and Wes arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Joaquin how it feels to be immune. Joaquin says he's glad because in this game you never know what to expect to be secured of having immunity is good. Jeff then asks Violet what she is expecting tonight. She states that there will be a very close vote, but she doesn't know who will leave. Jeff finally asks Marle if she feels in danger. Marle grins, stating that she has been a target for ages. They will probably try it once again, grinning at Violet. She then looks back at Meghan, Wes, Mike, Gary and Timothy and nods. Jeff reads the votes after everyone has voted. . . . . First vote... . . . . Marle . . . . . . . . Marle . . . . Violet . . . . Violet Two votes Violet, two votes Marle . . . . . . . . Marle . . . . Marle . . . . Marle Marle smiles as five people have written her name on a parchment. . . . . . . . . Violet . . . . Violet . . . . Violet Five votes Violet, five votes Marle and there's only one vote left... . . . . . . . . 13th person voted out of Survivor: Sikuai and the 3rd member of the jury... . . . . . . . . Marle (6-5) Marle looks around and asks who flipped. Mike raises his hand and stands up, wanting to give Marle a handshake. Marle tells him to sit and be quiet because he isn't gonna win this game and he will pay for this. She grabs her torch, gets it snuffed and leaves. Gary looks furiously at Mike while Meghan shakes her head. Violet looks relieved, after a tough war she finally won it. Votes Violet voted Marle: "It took me some rounds but you're finally leaving. It's been a absolute pleas- hell to play with you. I hope you're gonna have lots of fun at ponderosa because that's where you will stay for the rest of the game. Peace the f**k out!" Shelly voted Marle: "Grab those big eye-bags of you and bring them to the boat home because you are hashtag done. You thought you controlled this tribe? Wake up call, the queen is sitting right here." Joaquin voted Marle: "You remind me of a disney villain and that isn't a compliment. You managed to pit me and Timothy against each other. That will change though. Go home and the game will be a lot better." Bailey voted Marle: "This is pure pay-back for Vreneli and Salvator." Brenda voted Marle: "You're definitely a game player, and a tough one for sure, but for me you could have lasted a round more. Timothy and Joaquin are gonna f**k us up big time, I can feel it." Mike voted Marle: "I've got to follow my own path. The Suicide Squad is my destiny and I will listen to what they have to say." Marle voted Violet: "This took way too long, you should have went home way earlier. Can't wait to see you go home finally." Gary voted Violet: "Bye Goth-Chick." Meghan voted Violet: "Violet, I'm voting for you. You have chosen to join the other side and that's totally fine by me, but the consequences are here for you." Wes voted Violet: "I love big blindsides, LOLOLOLOL!" Timothy voted Violet: "Never talked to you, not planning it either. Bye Violet." Final Words "I hate it when people get jealous of how big I play the game. If you can't take it then leave and get out of my space, but don't jump ships. Mike, I don't pray but this time I pray for you to lose this game and go home next. I will drag you to hell and back when you arrive at ponderosa. Violet is a nasty loner, Bailey is very dumb and the others are all sheeps. This game will have a very dark-sided winner. Mark my words." - Marle, 11th Place